


Thank you (Mafia AU)

by silenceonkey



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mafia AU, Mild Blood, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Our favorite adults are mafia men, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Child Abuse, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Trauma, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo like the piano pog, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), XD, every SINGLE relatsionship is platonic, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey
Summary: Tommy has found his family- his real family, and despite them quite literally being murderers and mafia members, he still manages to find love and their gaze and trust in his heat.This has never bothered him, until one day when his family's 'business' catches up with them an Tommy is put in danger.This is a one shot, I have no idea if i will write a part two(i probably wont)soooo dont hold your tongue
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 280
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Thank you (Mafia AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racooninnit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dsmp tommyinnit cannot catch a fucking break and i’m the reason why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489422) by [racooninnit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit). 



> I wrote this instead of doing my classwork, working on lore for my server, crying, or updating one of my many other stories- you're welcome. 
> 
> <3
> 
> Remember to eat, get some water, sleep, and take care of youself!

Tommy inhaled as he stumbled to the ground, drawing his thin jacket closer on himself as he looked around. He pulled out his phone, backing as far as possible into the shadows, shit. He was running on fifteen percent. Who could he even call? Tubbo lived a good minute away and he had few other friends- let alone ones who would help him after this. 

What had happened again? 

Oh.

Yeah…

He had been out and about for a while before some jackasses decided to jump him, unluckily for them- he had no money on him, let alone anything of real value. Due to being literally attacked, he got home late, meaning the dishes and laundry weren’t done when his parents got home. So, reflexively, they kicked him out. 

Yeah no, that probably wasn’t normal but eh- what did he care?

He didn’t have time to worry about them anymore. 

He needed to worry about himself and how he was going to survive without a home, or clothes, or even a fucking charger. How long had it been since he’d eaten? Two days now? Ah. Yeah- he had gone by himself to a cafe after work and grabbed a muffin- that was on Tuesday so, what day of the week was it? Friday. Shit- it had been three days. He’d need to eat soon but- did he even have enough money? For what felt like the thousandth time, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the money he had on him. Fifty? All things considered, he was surprised he had even gotten to keep that much- though his father had thrown it with him when he was shoved out the door and onto the porch. 

Ah.

He’d have to get a second job, granted at least now he wouldn’t be paying the bills. 

“Hey Techno! There’s a child in here!” 

His head snapped up, a voice dragging him from his thoughts.

Shit.

Fuck.

Shit.

Damnit.

Oh fuck.

Who the hell-?

Fuck!

Fuck-

Fuck-

Shit!

He flicked his hand into his pocket, only finding a pair of scissors.

“Ah shit,” He muttered the curse under his breath and pointed them in front of him with shaky hands, drawing himself into a standing position. “Fuck off,” 

“Heh-?” 

Two of them?

Seriously?

What the fuck is this luck?

“There's just a child, he's got scissors-”

“But is he an orphan?”

“I don’t know! It doesn’t matter anyways!”

“Yes it does, I left the Orphan Obliterator in the car.”

No chance.

No chance he’s THAT unlucky,

The Orphan Obliterator?

As in The Blade’s rumored weapon. 

Please for the love of fuck- tell him he isn’t in the middle of Sleepy territory.

Wait why was he scared?

That name was absolute dog shit,

Literally nothing to fear- except maybe the brunette with a gun in his hands. 

“Is he deaf?”

“Child!”

“Fuck off!” 

“No chance, why are you in an alleyway all by yourself.”

“I’m a racoon, what the hell does it look like?” 

“Mmm… you look homeless,”

“I got kicked out today! How do I already  _ look _ homeless?!” Ah shit. Tommy covered his mouth, he needed to not mention being kicked out if he didn’t want the cops to take him back. 

“You were kicked out?”

“Isn’t that what i just said?”

“Would that make him an orphan?”

“No, his parents aren't dead.”

“Fuckin- that’s unfair!”

“So is wanting to kill someone cause their parents are dead,” Tommy chuckled slightly, still holding his scissors in front of him.

The long haired male turned to glare at him, pink hair fluttering slightly in the wind. 

Well then.

That was fucking terrifying. 

“Child- why were you kicked out?”

“It’s Tommy.”

“Tommy, why were you kicked out?”

“None of your business,” and as an extra hit he threw out- “bitch.”

“Techno, call Phil.”

“Ah fuck that,” Tommy looked for a way out.

“What the hell are you doing child?” He tried to ignore the extreme pain in his ribs as he straightened up, 

“Trying to get away from two crazy bastards.” He stumbled down, almost stabbing himself with his own scissors. “Ow, fuck.”

“Are you okay?”

“Perfectly fine.” He rolled his eyes at the brunette as he forced himself back onto his feet, “Move, bitch.”

“You are a very annoying child.”

  
Shit. 

The pink haired one had disappeared.

  
“Says you, now scooch. I need to go,”

“You were about to go to sleep in a dingy alleyway on the wrong side of L’manberg. I highly doubt that you have somewhere you need to be.” 

“Who the hell are you- actually, you know what? I don’t care, because I’m leaving.”

“Wilbur,” 

F u c k .

Okay actually- how bad could his luck get at this point?

Wilbur?

Wilbur Soot?

‘The Siren’? 

Fuck. 

Oh great. 

Now that that puzzle piece was in place, he remembered where he’d heard the name Phil.

He begged literally any god that could hear him that it was just a dream. 

The Archangel?

End, he was so fucked. 

“Welp, I don’t want to know why you were looking for people in an alleyway, but as you’ve said very blatantly; I'm a homeless child. I'm not gonna stab you, can I leave?”

“Nope.”

“Whyyyyy?”

“Techno already called in the situation to Phil, and he’s interested in you- maybe it’s because you can't go ten seconds without using your extremely...colorful language.”

“Bi-tch,” He drew out the word, laughing at the shocked look on the brunette’s face.

Tommy sat up groggily in-

...a bed?

A bed?

Hadn’t he-?

Oh.

Fuck

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-

Shit he needed to get out. 

Immediately.

He shot up, hand flying to his head as he looked around. 

“Oi dickheads! You can’t lock random kids off the street in rooms ‘n tell them to go to sleep!” He swung his legs off the bed, momentarily forgetting about his likely bruised rib- the forgetfulness didn’t last long as he slammed to the ground, taken hostage by his own pain. “Shit!” 

“Hey! The hell are you doing child?!” 

When had the door even opened?

Tears slid onto the wooden floor, 

“Hey! Don’t cry! Are you hurt?!”

  
Fuck. 

When had he started crying?

Shit.

It was Wilbur. 

“Tommy?!”

Fucking hell was he going to stop shouting or what?

His rib hurt.

That was all.

Getting kicked out wasn’t getting to him at all.

Nope.

Not one bit.

  
“Tomathy?”

“It's Thomas, idiot.” The blonde grit his teeth and forced the pain down, stumbling to his feet.

“Why is  _ that  _ what you responded to?” 

“The hell do you mean?”

“You zoned out on the floor! Jesus fuck how did you even- how did you get all the way over here?! Your rib has to be killing you!”

“Oh.”

“Oh?!” The brunette looked him in the eyes,

Why were they so kind?

Wasn’t he supposed to be a mass murderer?

He was definitely a high ranking member of the mafia so-

Why was he able to find any comfort in the look he received.

Was he  _ that _ fucked up?

Probably,

Hell he wanted to call Tubbo.

Tubbo!

Shit he was supposed to call him last night,

“Where’s my phone?” He waited a few seconds, contemplating as he had just the night before, “-bitch.” 

“The fuck? Your rib is fucked, you have a black eye, you can barely walk- and you are worried about your phone..and calling me a bitch!” 

“Yes, where is it?”

“Fucking on the bed you decided to get out of!”

“You locked me in here!”

“Better than on the streets!”

“False! You smell like shit, I think that alley was nicer.”

“You little gremlin child!”

“Wilbur, are you arguing with a fourteen year old?” A monotone voice slipped from the door and Tommy froze.

-[p,........................................

Fuck.

He hated himself but he couldn’t move. 

His tone was so calm.

~~ So was his fathers, it was always calm at first. ~~

~~ Then the shouting would come.  ~~

~~ And then the laughs, ~~

~~ And the blaming,  ~~

~~ And the tears, ~~

~~ And the pain, ~~

~~ Make it stop ~~

~~ Make it stop ~~

~~ Stop it ~~

~~ Stop it ~~

~~ Stop ~~

~~ Stop  ~~

~~ Stop ~~

  
“Stop..stop-..” His voice was barely above a whisper, catching the two adults attention as he backed away from Techno. Normally they would just assume it was a reaction to the pink haired man’s reputation- but this was different. Tommy was hyperventilating, completely oblivious to his damaged ankle and the pain in his rib as he hit the wall. 

The room started to spin-

Since when did Wil look like he’d been covered by a random spinny filter.

Why was it getting hard to see?

Black dots kept swarming his vision, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut. 

He could barely breathe, feeling his chest constrict every time he managed to get in any breaths.

He could hear the muffled voice of someone calling his name, but now he was just too tired to answer. 

Ow.

When had he hit the floor?

Wasn’t he just against the wall?

That voice was new..

Whoever it was sounded kind of old,

Eh.

Maybe he’d take a nap.

A nap’d be nice. 

Fucking who was he kidding,

He could feel himself sliding into unconsciousness,

Why not take the nap willingly. 

Honestly, fuck the body.

“Techno, what do we do?!”

He turned to his brother, eyes wide with confusion.

“He’s an orphan,”

“So are you!”

“Fair point,”

“Stop standing there and go get Phil or something!” He spun back around as he heard a loud thump. Tommy had slid to his side, knocking his head against the floor.

“Shit! Child?! Tomathy?! Thomas!” He decided he couldn’t shake the kid, given he probably had a concussion by now. 

“Wil what’s going on? Didn’t I-” Phil zeroed in on the situation, eyes wide. “What happened?!”

“Obviously, I don’t know!”

“Fucking- can you go get Karl? He’s bound to know something about this,” Phil lifted the boy up, carrying him over to the bed. 

Just last night, his boys burst into the house- half-dragging; half-leading a teenager with them. Whoever the kid was, he was shouting loud curses and doing almost everything he could to get away from the grown men despite the very obvious weapons hanging at their sides. Whoever he was, he looked like absolute shit. He was wearing a white shirt with red sleeves, although Phil could easily see the blood that covered him- the busted lip, the black eye, how much he was stumbling despite first appearing strong enough to keep the adults off. 

“Phil! Hello!”

“Notch, what the hell did you two do?”

“Found child.” Techno huffed, grabbing the clasp of his cloak and unclipping it.

“So you-”

“He was kicked out of his home, he’s literally carrying nothin on him- I refuse to leave him on the streets.” Wilbur was already so sure Phil would help him, which honestly- his son was right, this kid was interesting and hurt, he needed help. Phil sighed, looking at the boy. He was met with a glare, hiding fearful eyes. Shit, either this kid recognized him, his name, or was just mad at the world. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was all three. 

Tommy sat on a bench with his new brothers, rolling his eyes. 

“You guys are assholes,”

“Where the hell did that come from?” Wilbur turned to him with a startled laugh, dropping his phone onto his lap.

“You dragged me into this family  _ against my will _ .”

“Are you upset about it?”

“...” he paused, trying to decide how to respond honestly and not seen sappy, “fuck you,”

Techno laughed, ruffling his hair with a loud chuckle.

“Hey! Asshole!” He smoothed his hair back out, “What the hell are we even doing? Didn’t Phil ask you two to go oversee a trade?”

“Yes, yes he did.” Wilbur nodded thoughtfully, resting his hand on his knee. 

“However, I've collectively decided that I like the idea of doing my own thing.”

“Like murdering innocent children whose parents died?”

“Orphans are never innocent.” Tommy rolled his eyes at the long haired individual before rolling out his shoulders and standing up.

“Well, enjoy your own thing, I’m supposed to meet Tubbo at the mall in twenty minutes. Buh bye now brothers.” It had been almost three years since he moved in with them, and he still loved startling his brunette sibling with the words. “Love you Wilby, Tech.” and he took off, laughing maniacally as he sprinted away.

“I will cry! You fuckin gremlin child!”

“Heh, he gets to you.”

“Oh fuck off ‘Tech’” A shoe hit Wilbur’s head and they both matched smiles, bursting into laughter.

Tommy sprinted around, satchel slung over his shoulder as he avoided meeting anyone’s eyes. He was still roughly ten minutes from the store and Tubbo was already blowing up his phone.

He picked up on the fifth ring, sliding a bit into the shadows of an alley so he’d be out of the way of all the people.

“Hey Big T!”

“Tommy, how are you always late?” 

“Well, you’d be surprised to learn- I was hanging out with Wil and Techno, come on man! I'm like ten minutes away!”

“You said that twelve minutes ago,”

“Have you been counting?”

“Yes,”

“Dork,”

“Probably,”

“I'll be there soon!” He hung up and stepped back out onto the streets, never spotting the watchful eyes that tracked his movements. 

Tommy decided to take a back alley in order to get out of the crowds, he took a heavy breath. He hated crowds, hated how easy it was to sink in to them and disappear, hated how many had sat by and done nothing to help him, hated how loud they were, hated how much they could push him around. All in all, Tommy hated crowds enough to risk sprinting through an alley in order to avoid one. Looking back, that was probably his first mistake.

His phone started to ring again, Wilbur.

He clicked the icon and answered his brother, 

“Tommy, where are you?”

“Heading to the mall, like I said,”

“You’re in a fuckin alleyway Tommy?”

“Are you tracking my phone? You dick!” 

“No, Phil is, you need to get out of the alleyway.”

“No shit, hence why I am walking towards the other end.”

“Go back the other way or I’m sending Techno to get you.”

“What the hell?”

He was met with silence. 

“Okay, fine, fine.”

“Good. Thank you Tommy,”

“Uhuh.”

“Don’t hang up on me until you get to the mall.”

“You’re a real pain, did you know?”

“I care that you don’t die, Tommy you do- nevermind.”

“Tell Phil to keep his creepy old man eyes off my location.”

A shocked gasp was all he got in response from the older man,

“He’s not going to do that, is he?”

“You know it Tom,”

“Fuckin hell, okay asshole- I’m at the mall, now goodbye Wilby. Love you Phil,” He hung up, walking through the door and all but sprinting to the cafe Tubbo was waiting for him. He slid into his seat across from Tubbo, startling the brunette.

“Hey Tubbo,”

“Hi Tommy, you do realize we were supposed to meet thirty minutes ago right?”

“Look, I went down this back alley to make the trip faster like I usually do-”

“Which I told you to stop doing,”

“-and the Wil called me, and his clingy ass was tracking my location with Phil.” He groaned, sliding down in his seat as Tubbo slid him the muffin he usually ordered. 

“So they made me walk back out of the alley, and go through the crowds; which- yknow what Tubbo? Let’s not talk about the assholes, how’s your new song coming?”

Now that really got the brunette’s attention. He yanked out a notebook and a pair of earplugs. Passing one to Tommy as he pressed play on the baseline audio. He passed the blonde the notebook, which had every single lyric scribbled carefully on every other line. 

“Fuckin hell Big T, you need to get a life.”

“Bees,” He made an explosion with his hand as they wandered about the mall, stopping every now and then to look in stores. They stopped at a random store, quickly realizing just how similar it was to Hot Topic- the main difference was that everything there was bright, and colorful, and- ah, they had ended up in a sister store. Boxed Lunch? Cute.

Tommy spotted a bee pin, grabbing it and walking up to the register. He paid for it and the duo left, the youngest of the two passing his friend the pin with a laugh at his excitement over bEeS.

Eventually they said their goodbye’s, Tommy stepping outside. It was roughly six, which meant the sky was getting very dark- and his found family wanted to know why the hell he wasn’t home yet. Ah, shit. 

He called Wilbur as he started off towards the house.

“Tommy, where the hell are you?”

“What, you didn’t track my phone?” Silence again.

He always said the wrong thing.

“Okay no- I’m on my way home, should be there in roughly an hour..?”

“Great. What percent is your phone on?”

“Fifty-two,”

“Then you can stay on the phone with me until you get here.”

“Damnit Wilby,”

“I will cry, stop that.”

“Cry, b i t c h.” Tommy laughed, now that the crowds were gone he felt much more free- he also felt like someone was watching him. “Wil?” His voice kind of cracked when he spoke, picking up his speed despite how much his chest was constricting. 

“Are you okay Tommy?”

He bit his lip, they would all probably just laugh at him- and he was probably just being paranoid but, as he turned the corner he didn’t feel the eyes stop watching him.

“I feel like I’m being watched- hell, can one of you pick me up?”

“Tommy, what did you say? I can’t hear you,” 

“Shit Wil,” With shaky fingers he began to kind of sprint, wishing he had accepted Tubbo’s offer of a ride home. He typed out a quick, ‘I think someone’s following me Wil,’ and sent in to his brother. The main indication he got that his brother read the message was a obviously pissed off noise that emitted from his phone.

“Sorry Wil,”

“The hell? Why are you apologizing, gremlin child?” He heard keys jingle and then the sound of a car starting. Then he heard Wilbur shout, and the faint response of two other men. 

“Didn’t you have things to do tonight?”

“Yep,”

“I can just-”

“Take care of this family,” 

“Hello Tommy!” Phil’s voice ran out as a car door slammed closed. 

He jumped despite the noise coming through the phone. 

“Hey Phil,”

He turned around, speeding his pace up slightly as he put his phone on speaker. 

“Tommy where are you?”

“Right near Big Q’s apartment, pretty sure he’s having another party.”

“Yes he is.” Techno’s monotone finally rang through the phone.

“Sorry guys,” He muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Pretty sure you are more in trouble for how late it is than anything else.” 

He heard footsteps nearby, 

“Shit,”

“What? What’s going on?”

“Tommy, where’s your gun?” Phil sounded borderline frantic

“I left it in your car-”

“Why the hell-”

“The mall has a bunch of metal detectors, there was no chance I was getting a gun in without a permit for concealed carry,” 

“And you didn’t tell anyone?”

“Didn’t want you to worry I-” Something loud shot near him and he jumped, nearly dropping his phone.

“Tommy?!” The car accelerated,

“George!” Someone hissed out of the shadows, and Tommy stumbled back.

“Tomathy!” Wilbur shouted, Tommy gripped his phone and took off. 

“Wil- I- I think someone just shot at me..!” He was frantic, breath picking up as he shot off down the street. There was startled yelling behind him- but he just kept running. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the alleyway his brothers found him in, ducking inside and retreating to the corner. He slid down, pulling his hoodie tight around him. 

“Tommy?! Tommy are you alright?!” 

“I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay-” He repeated it like a mantra, the ringing in his ears telling him otherwise.

“Tom, who was it?!”

“I don’t- I don’t know-”

“Did they say anything-?”

“G-George, shit Wil- what do I do?”

“Stay put, we’re stuck in traffic but we are on our way. Don’t move Tommy.”

“I’m not gonna,” His breath picked up again as he looked around frantically. 

“Thomas!” A voice rang out around him and he did his best to slide farther into the shadows.

“George you idiot!” He glanced up, spotting someone across the street. They had a smiley face mask on, blonde hair resting across it. Two people flanked beside him, all three holding weapons.

“They know my name Wil, I’m- fuck- Wilby help-” Tommy’s voice cracked as he whispered in the microphone,

“I know, I know Tommy. Hold on for a few more minutes, okay?”

“Thomas! You should come out, we know where your friend is!”

“Tubbo-..” He heard whoever it was had ended up directly in front of his alleyway.

“George! Dream!” The black haired male waved the two others over. Tommy dug into his pockets, yanking out his keys.

“Tommy?! What’s going on Tommy?!” Phil’s voice echoed through his phone as he leaned desperately against the wall. He dropped it to the ground, trying to shove it out of the men’s views with his foot as he gripped his keys in between his fingers.

“Thomas! I knew you couldn’t have run very far,” The masked man rested his hands behind his head nonchalantly, a chilling contrast to the gun in his hand. 

“Get the fuck away from me!” Tommy looked behind them, trying to come up with a good way to run. “I ‘aven’t done anything, so fuck off!”

The blonde walked towards him and he backed up in a separate direction, surprised when whoever it was reached for his phone. 

“Hello Wilbur!” 

“Dream.” He made a flick of his wrist, Tommy spotted movement and saw that the other two were moving towards him no. He took a step back, reaching into his satchel and pulling out some pepper spray. 

“Get away bitch!” He took notice as the bandana wearer jumped at him, swerving to the side before he could reach him. George came next, swinging towards his face, he blocked the punch in the only way he could think of- taking it to his side instead. “Shit! That hurt you asshole.” He stumbled back, stabilizing himself on the wall. The moment of weakness was just what they needed, Sapnap swerving from the side and tackling him to the ground.

“Hit a man when he’s down?! What a low!” Tommy writhed under him, still just as defiant as he was the day Wilbur and Techno had found him in the exact same alleyway. His nose started to bleed, and he definitely had a messed up eye, barely able to keep it open. He continued to struggle as the asshole dragged him onto his knees, tilting his head back by his hair. The other one was behind him, holding his hands behind his back, he may not be able to see him- but he could see the one in front of him. 

So, he spat at the man, earning himself a punch to the face. 

Ow. 

He was almost positive that he had done something to his rib as it throbbed whenever he moved, the chances of that were high- seeing as he had been tackled to the concrete floor by a grown fucking man twice his size. 

“Fuck you,” Tommy seethed, blue eyes narowed as he glared at the man. 

A car sped up and Tommy could hear his brother and fathers frantic, angry shouts as they slammed the doors closed.

“Dream! You take twenty steps away from him Sapnap- George, or the last thing you’re going to see will be my gun.” 

“You listen here Phil, Sapnap you know what to do.” Green eyes met cold blue ones as Dream pulled his mask off.  The hands were off his back, but suddenly he was against the pavement- Sapnap’s foot pressed against his arm and a gun resting directly in his face. 

“Cough it up old man,”

Phil grit his teeth, glancing back at Tommy.

“Fucking hell, how long does it take to-” Sapnap was cut off as a bullet landed square between his eyes. Wilbur’s gun was out in a second, and suddenly the whole trio was on the ground. The lifeless body of a man slumped down onto Tommy, who screamed and frantically tried to get it off of him. Once he was free, he dove into Wilbur’s arms, spotting the way all three of them looked at him with concern. He refused to unwrench himself from his brunete brother. Claiming Techno hated hugs and Phil’s coat made his arms itch. 

He sobbed against his brother, who eventually lifted him up and carried him over to the car. Phil and Techno got into the front seat, Wilbur staying by Tommy’s side after the teen had basically begged him not to leave.

Shit,

Tommy needed comfort then and there.

His brothers cared about him.

His father cared.

His found family cared, 

And they had just comitted a murder in front of him.

Heh, oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> sOOoSoOooOo
> 
> i dunno man xD


End file.
